Nuevas Guerras
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Los caballeros de la guerra santa de 1743, cuya nueva mision una vez que despiertan es dar con la nueva Atenea que reecarno en otro cuerpo. Nuevo capitlo
1. Resurrecion

**Nuevas Guerras**

_**Resumen: **__Después de la guerra santa contra Hades y de la ultima batalla, es hora de que la Atenea descienda otra vez a la Tierra, ya que se siente que nuevos peligros estar por llegar._

_**Categoría: **__Aventuras, Amistad, Tragedia, humor_

_**Rango: **__Para todas la edades._

_**Personajes: **__Los 12 dorados de The Lost Canvas…_

_**Personajes OC: **__Aislim Valentine y Miku Eve_

_**Resurrecion**_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__Los caballeros dorados de la guerra santa de 243 años, son resucitados para axial iniciar la búsqueda de la nueva reencarnación de Atenea._

En una tumba, donde descansaban los héroes _caídos, _mas adelante estaba las tumbas de los caballeros dorados de la guerra santa de 243 años atrás, una aura destapa las tumbas, haciendo salir a los 12 dorados de su descanso, cada uno abre poco a poco los ojos, saliendo de sus tumbas con sus bata mortuorias, una vez que se levantan camina fuera de aquel mausoleo en donde se encontraba, reviendo así los primeros rayos del sol por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez que salen frente a cada uno de ellos, aparece las 12 armadura doradas, las cuales se desprenden y los visten a cada uno, el ultimo en salir del lugar era el pratriaca.

-¿Por qué hemos regresado?-. Pregunta uno sin entender el motivo.

Antes de que el caballero tenga una respuesta se ve un gran resplandor enmeger desde los aposentos de Atenea, una estela de luz parecida a una estrella fugas, sale disparada desde la estatua de Atenea y se pierde en la _ lejanía _horizonte. Los 12 caballeros y el patriarca, se quedan atónitos ante aquel suceso, eso quería decir que Atenea los había traído de vuelta a la vida, como una segunda oportunidad pero ella había decidido reencarnarse en otro lugar. No cabía duda, su primera misión una vez que regresaron es encontrar a la nueva Atenea, la cual aun no tenia pistas sólidas del lugar donde ella podría encontrarse.

**MEXICO, DF**

En un humilde hogar, una mujer con sus dos hijas, vivían tranquilamente, ella estaba preparando el desayuno, es una joven de cabello largo castaño y ojos cafés claros, estaba haciendo un desayuno especial para sus hijas, ya que hoy era un nuevo día de clases y para ella, sus dos tesoros, Aislim y Rika, eran lo mejor.

-Niñas-. Llama la madre.-Hora de bajar a comer-. Finaliza.

En una habitación, llena de postes de angeles, había una cama cubierta por un cobertor de estrellas y lunas, se encontraba una jovencita de apenas 10 años de edad durmiendo. Al oír a su madre llamarla, se mueve suavemente sobre su cama, cuando de pronto, siente algo extraño dentro de ella, que la exalta…levantándose así, rápidamente de su cama. La joven tenía su cabello color rosita pálido con las puntas un poco más oscuras, sus ojos son de color café con rojo y profundos, suspira un poco, camina hasta su ropero sacando su uniforme, para así comenzar a vestirse, una vez lista baja caminado las escaleras para después ir a la cocina donde su hermana Rika y su madre, la esperaban para comer.

-Buenos días-. Sonríe y se sienta a desayunar.

-Llegas tarde-. Le reprocha su hermana.

-Déjame-. Suspira aburrida.-Ya quiero _vacaciones_-.

-Hay Aislim-. La madre de ella, le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.-Solo en eso piensas, no ves que hay que disfrutar cada momento de nuestras vidas-. Sonríe de forma maternal.

Aislim mira a su madre y sonríe.-Tienes mucha razón, gracias madre-. Se levanta.

Una vez que termina, las jovencitas va a escuela, mientras la madre de ellas se retira al trabajo, al fin y acabo desde que el padre de ellas murió, la madre había tenido que mantenerlas sola, ya que a raíz de la muerte de su esposo, la familia de él, le había dado la espalda, culpándola de la muerte de Demian.

**Atenas, Gracia**

Los doce recién revividos caballeros dorados, se había reunido con el patriarca para hablar en lo que se encontraba, esta vez la reencarnación de Atenea podría estar el cualquier parte del mundo por lo cual tenia que organizarse para así comenzar la búsqueda antes de algo malo le pasara.

-¿Entonces?-. El caballero dorado de Aries, Shion, miraba a todos sus compañeros para después ver al patriarca.

-No tenemos otra salida-. Responde.-Hay que dividirse y busca pistas que nos lleven con la princesa Atenea-. Finaliza.

Todos los caballeros presentes, estaba de acuerdo, desde que regresaron de la muerte, su meta principal e importante es encontrar primero a la reencarnación de Atenea, si no la encuentra antes posiblemente la oscuridad destruya la tierra, y el sacrificio que hicieron en la guerra santa de 243 años será envano, ya que si el mal despierta y da primero con la princesa Atenea, ahí se terminara todo. Por lo tanto no había **tiempo **que perder, desde que despertaron, las manecillas no había parado de correr en contra suya, ya que no tenia pista de donde pondría encontrarse Atenea, aprovechando que no era ellos los únicos caballeros que resucitaron por que también los de plata había regresado a la vida, por lo que se dio una orden de viajar a todas partes del mundo a busca a la reenacanracion de Atenea, antes de que algo malo llegara a sucederle.

-Bien, Asmita y yo iremos a México, ahí buscaremos en todos los países de la republica inicio de la diosa-. Dice Shion de aires a la vez que camina junto con el santo de virgo para salir del lugar y emprender viaje a México.

Mientras tanto, el resto se repartió otros países yéndose en pareja ya que también los de plata ayudarían a la búsqueda. Así fue que todos se fueron por el mundo en busca de su diosa, ya que debería encontrarla lo antes posible.

**México, D.F.**

En una escuela primaria, la joven Aislim se encontraba en su butaca, esperando que la clase comenzara, ya esta lista para anotar, pero no contaba que estaba demasiando cansada para quedarse despierta, su única esperanza es que comenzara con una clase interesante pero para su desgracia, no fue así, ya que la primera clase es _Historia_.

-Hay no-. Susurra la jovencita mientras ve que la maestra anotaba el inicio de la hora de historia.-será una **larga **clase-. Suspira.

La clase inicia, mientras los minutos pasaba, la jovencita estaba cada vez mas aburrida, hasta que llego al punto de quedarse dormida en clases, recostándose sobre la paleta de su banca y cerrado suavemente los ojos para así quedarse dormida. Una vez dormida la joven comienza a tener un extraño sueño.

En ese sueño, ella se encontraba en una habitación amplia, vestía un largo vestido blanco tipo griego, sus zapatillas eran como las que se usaba en Grecia, frente de ella 12 hombres vestidos con armaduras doradas, cada uno en filas de 6 en ambos lados, a lado de ella estaba otro hombre con extrañar ropas. Sin saber que pasaba, se levanta y comienza a gritar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Viendo a todos.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Se va corriendo.- ¡Quiero ir a casa!-.

A los pocos segundos despierta de golpe, interrumpiendo la clase, la profesora al oír gritar así a Aislim, se imagina que se _había _quedando dormida en clases, así que la hace salir del salón como castigo.

-Que sueño…tan más raro-. Susurra para si misma mientras salía por ordenes de la profesora.

Una vez fuera, la jovencita se sienta en el suelo pensando en aquel sueño, tal vez tendría un significado especial, lo que no sabia es que ese significado la llevaría a Grecia a ser alguien de suma importancia para unas batallas…ya que ella es la que….ellos **buscaban. **

Continuara….

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Como siempre los primeros capítulos siempre me salen cortos, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado…Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…_


	2. Búsqueda

_**Capitulo "2" **_

_**Búsqueda**_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__Los caballeros dorados van a cada parte del mundo buscando a la nueva Atenea, Asmita y Shion llega a México, es ahí donde encuentra a una niña que promete ser la reencarnación de su diosa._

_**Categoría: **__Aventuras, Amistad._

_**Rango: **__Para todas la edades._

_**Parejas: **__…_

_**Personajes: **__Asmita de Virgo y Shion de Aries._

_**Personajes OC: **__Aislim Valentine._

Ya aburrida, Asilim se levanta y decide salir de la _escuela _ya que no le parecía la idea, de ser castigada. Así que se levanta y toma camino, fuera de la escuela con la intención de despejarse un poco. Por otro camino, pasando cerca de la escuela donde Aislim estudia, dos hombres que visten ropaje dorado, todas las personas a verlos, los ven como si fuera seres extraños sacados de unas películas de las que se anuncias. O personas que se disfrazaron antes de tiempo por que aun faltaba para el día de brujas. Una vez que quedan cerca de la escuela se detiene.

-¿Crees que Atenea se encuentre aquí?-. Pregunta uno de ellos.

-Tal vez-.

Ambos entra al instituto, con la intención de dar con la prencesia de Atenea…pero nada…sin mas opciones que hacer, decide seguir su búsqueda, la mejor parte es que en México es que tiene muchas escuelas, jardines y cosas así, así que como Atenea era niña pues las opciones se reducían a primaras, ya que se dudaba que ella podría encontrarse en preescolares, debido a que no tenia mucho que había descendido a la Tierra _nuevamente_. Pero aun no se había el por que había reencarnado en una chica fuera y bastante lejos del **santuario**.

Mientras tanto, la joven Aislim se encontraba en una tienda de curiosidades, ya bastante alejada de la escuela, viendo todas las cosas que había y curioseando cada cosa que llamaba su atención, cuando en eso ve una antigüedad prometiendo de Grecia, al instante vuelve a tener aquella visión del sueño que tuvo hace poco en su clase de historia, de ella sentada en un trono con un vestido largo blanco griego, zapatillas griegas y su hermoso cabello blaqueciono largo hasta la cadera, ambos costados del un pasillo cubierto por una anfobra roja, 6 hileras de caballeros dorados y a lado de ella misma en su trono, un señor ya mayor con extrañas ropas, los ojos de la chica se perdieron en aquella visión, el vendedor de la tienda preocupado, se acerca y la toma de los hombros.

-Señorita-. La sacude un poco.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-. La mira ya alarmado.-Reaccione-. La sigue llamando.

Sin querer y sin esperando, una aura comienza a emanar del cuerpo de la chica, el vendedor a ver eso, se asusta por un momento, pensando que esta chica podría ser alguien peligroso pero ese susto va desapareciendo poco a poco al sentir la calidas y dulzura de aquella aura, no sabia como _explicárselo _pero lo que si estaba seguro es que se sentía muy bien, estar a lado de la muchachita. Los caballeros dorados que había ido a la escuela donde estudia Aislim, ya se marchaba para ir a otra ciudad, cuando de pronto siente aquella energía, al instante cae a la conclusión de que es el cosmos de Atenea, la cual estaba despertando poco a poco, sin perder tiempo van rumbo a donde sentía la cosmos energía, lo mas rápido que podría, pero con tanta gente no podría moverse a la velocidad de la luz para no levantar sospechas ya que no deseaban ser el centro de antencio, su misión es fácil, dar con Atenea y traerla al santuario, antes de que los enemigos despierte y se entere de que la diosa no esta con ellos y la busque también para matarla. Pero Aislim ya comenzaba a reaccionar y con ellos, el cosmos que la rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que la chica por fin volvió **en si.**

-¿Qué me paso?-. Se pregunta a la vez que se pone una mano en la frente.

-Señorita-. El vendedor se acerca a ella.-Me tenia asutanto y mas cuando aquella aura comenzó a rodearla-. Suspira aliviando a ver que la chica ya se encontraba _normal_.

-¿Aura?-. Aislim mira sorprendida al vendedor.-Señor, deje de ver tantas películas raras-. Sonríe con la inocencia que caracteriza a una niña de su edad.-Son mala, hacer ver cosas que no existe-. Sin decir nada mas se va de la tienda para seguir con su viaje de pinta de la escuela.-De algo si estoy segura, es cuando el profe sepa que no estoy, llamara a mi madre y ella me dará una rependiza mejor are cosas divertidas antes se der **castigada**-. Sonríe divertida y sigue su camino.

A la vez que la pelirosa pálido se alejaba, justo en ese momento, llega ambos caballeros dorados a aquella tienda de antigüedades, entra e inspeccionan todo, esperando encontrad a la autora de haber tenido aquella cosmos energía que ellos indetificaron como el cosmos de la diosa Atenea. Pero no encontraron a nadie, aun así investigaron al fondo aquella tienda de antigüedades, la cual estaba muy oscura, cuando eso el caballero dorado de virgo, Asmita, pisa algo líquido, haciendo un sutil ruido de splash, se detiene en seco, llamando a su compañero.

-Shion-. Susurra.- ¿Podrías ver que acabo de pisar?-. Le pregunta sutilmente.

El caballero de Aries mira abajo, descubriendo con horror que lo que había pisando Asmita era un liquido carmesí, para ser mas exactos sangre, rápidamente con la mirada busca el origen de aquel charco de sangre, mirando el la pared al vendedor de antigüedades crucificando y con el pecho perforado, un acto realmente cruel por que hasta le habían sacado los ojos y había escrito con la sangre de aquel pobre hombre...Una nota.

"_Hola caballeros de Atenea, si esta leyendo esto es por que igual que yo dieron con la pista que va a la diosa, soy uno que corresponde a unos guerreros que nos hacemos llamar los cazadores de la muerte, mi intención es fácil, dar con la reencarnación de Atenea para matarla, así nuestra querida líder, la enviada de mal podrá reecarcarse sin tener la preocupación de toparse con esa tonta diosa, la cual podría aguar todos nuestros planes, hemos esperando en el silencio de la oscuridad esta oportunidad para que Hades y otros dioses sea derrotados y sellados, para así tener el camino libre y hacer lo que nosotros los propongamos, pronto esta hermosa Tierra será cubierta por el silencio y la destrucción, a diferencia suya, yo ya se quien podría ser Atenea ya que vi a una niña de cabello rosita pálido con puntas un poco mas oscuras y bellos ojos de café rojizos emitir ese cosmos, veamos quien la encuentra primero, esto es un desafío."_

Apenas acaba de leer, Shion empuña las manos y mira a su compañero de búsqueda Asmita, que esta en las mismas situaciones, ahora tendría que encontrad a Atenea antes de que aquel sujeto dediera con ella. O de lo contrario, este la _**mataría**_.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos caballeros salen en busca de esa chica, antes de que aquel diera con ella, ahora mas que nunca esto se convirtió en una casería, ellos debía encontrarla primero para ponerla a salvo, ya que si aquel cazador la encontrara todo habría terminado y habría perdido a su diosa incluso antes de poder hablar con ella. Mientras tanto, Aislim se detiene en una tienda de mascotas, ya que a ella le gustaba mucho los animales y quería verlos, toma unos conejitos y los carga tiernamente.

-Son la cosita mas linda del mundo-. Susurra dulcemente.

Todo iba bien cuando, en ese momento un hombre extraño de cabellera larga oscura y ojos rojos entra al lugar, asesinado a todas las personas de ahí, Aislim a ver eso, se queda aterrada viendo como después aquel sujeto asesina a los animales.

-¡Detente!-. Le grita con lagrimas en los ojos.-No los lastimen-. Se arroja sobre el sujeto tratando de detenerlo.

-Por fin apareces-. Se queda quito a la vez que una cosmos energía emana del cuerpo de aquel sujeto, negra y llena de agresividad.-Ahora-. Elevando su cosmos, hace volar a Aislim contra la pared a una gran velocidad la atrapa antes de que ella toque el piso, tomándola por el cuello.-Nunca pese que esto fuera tan fácil-. Sonríe cínicamente.-Te encontré, antes de que tus caballeros te encontraran-. Le aplasta un poco el cuello para comenzar a asfixiarla.

-Sue…ltame-. Trata de luchar para soltarse comenzaba a marearse por la falta de aire.- ¿Quién…eres?-. Respirando con dificultad.- ¿Por…que…deseas…**matarme**?-. Cierra los ojos tragando saliva.

Aquel sujeto sonríe con maldad.-Lo hago por que…-. Hace una pausa y la atrae hacia el pero sin soltarla del cuello.-…Si la mueres, el mundo será de los cazadores de la muerte, sin ti será mas fácil destruir a todos-. Finaliza.

-¿Por qué…yo?-. Ya se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire.

El oscuro guerrero ríe a carcajadas, mientras una joven niña se estaba muriendo entre sus manos, ella no entendía nada de lo que pasa por que…si ella _muere _aquel sujeto, según decía, tendría en camino libre para hacer lo que ellos desean.

-Por que tu-. Apretando más su mano al cuello de la chica.-Eres la reencarnación de Atenea de este tiempo-. Finaliza y sus ojos se vuelven más sombríos a la vez que ve como la niña poco a poco iba muriendo por falta de aire.-Y cuando mueras, nosotros los cazadores de la muerte tomaremos la Tierra en nuestras manos y la llenaremos de oscuridad-.

Al sentir el extrañar de aquel oscuro cosmos, los dos caballeros dorados que estaban presentes en México, olvidando que eran vistos por miles de personas, deciden moverse a la velocidad de la luz por que eso podría significar algo…_que aquel sujeto había dando con la diosa antes que ellos _y si así era no tenían tiempo que perder, ya que si no llegan a tiempo, ese tipo podría matarla, es mas comenzaba a sentir como la vida se le escapada de las manos a Atenea, aunque ella no se daba cuenta su cosmos se va apagando poco a poco, eso quiere decir que no le queda mucho tiempo a su diosa, tiene que llegar ahora…antes de que sea…_tarde_.

-¡¡ATENEA!!-. Se escuchan los gritos en conjunto de ambos caballeros, quienes corrían a velocidad luz para salvar a su diosa antes de que ella sea asesinada completamente…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola todos espero que les guste este fic, creo que este capitulo me quedo algo aburrido, pero ahora sabrán sin Asmita y Shion llegan antes de que aquel guerrero asesine a la diosa... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…SALUDOS._


	3. Despertad

_**Capitulo "3"**_

Despertad

_**Resumen del capítulo: **__Tan pronto como los caballeros llegaron, pudieron ver que esa pequeña niña, es posiblemente Atenea…Así que no dudaron en salvarla._

_**Categoría: **__Aventuras, Amistad._

_**Rango: **__Para todas la edades._

_**Parejas: **__…_

_**Personajes: **__Asmita de Virgo y Shion de Aries._

_**Personajes OC: **__Aislim Valentine._

Aislim seguía cautiva y a punto de ser asesinada por aquel sujeto que la había encontrando, su delito, es que ella como todo lo indica es la reencarnación de Atenea, cosa que la jovencita aun no entendía del todo, ya que trataba de forma casi inútil soltarse de su atacante, ella aun no despertaba como diosa, no completamente pero si lo suficiente como para guiar a sus caballeros a donde ella era atacada. Mientras miraba a la pequeña, aquel ser de oscuridad levanta la mano y sus uñas creces hasta volverse larga y afiliadas.

-Hasta la visa, Atenea-. Se prepara para matar a Aislim.

Asmita seguido por Shion, llegan al lugar donde el sujeto tenia preso a la jovencita, a sentir que la cosmoenergia venia de ella, se da cuenta al instante que ella es su diosa y al verla en aquel peligro, rápidamente van a salvarla.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-. Grita el caballero de Aries a la vez que se lanza contra aquel.

Al verlo atacarlo, suelta a la niña quien cae al suelo de rodillas, llevándose la mano al cuello para sobarse donde la había sujetando, respirando entre algunas tosidas, abre los ojos y ve a dos caballeros dorados frente a ella, protegiéndola de su atacante, al instante los reconoce  ya que ella los había visto en sus sueños, lo cual la deja en estado de **shock, **así que solo se queda mirando lo que pasaba.

-Que más da-. Dice el atacante mirando a ambos caballeros.-No puedo luchar contra dos santos dorados-. Sonríe sádicamente.-Parece ser que la pequeña se ha salvado-. Mira a la niña.-Por ahora-. Dicho eso ese demonio desaparece en una flama negra.

Al verlo marcharse, tanto Asmita como Shion se relajan y voltea a ver atrás para ver que Atenea no haya sido lastimada pero tan pronto la mira, Aislim se levanta rápidamente, aun en estado de shock, da unos pasos atrás.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Con voz temerosa sigue alejándose.

-Atenea-. Shion mira a la niña.-Vinimos por ti-. Tratanto de calmar a Aislim.

-¡PERO YO NO LOS CONOSCO!-. Grita y se da media vuelta para regresar corriendo a su casa quería estar lo más lejos posible de ellos, no tenia por que la llamaban Atenea, ella solo era una niña, una niña que deseaba la protección de su madre y de su hermana mayor.

-Sera mejor que vayamos por ella-. Dice Asmita mirando el lugar donde Aislim se había ido.-Debemos convencerla, ya que ella es la esperanza de la tierra-. Pasiblemente comienza a caminar seguido por Shion.

La niña corría lo más rápido posible, quería llegar a su casa donde se podría sentir más **segura** pero un carro de bomberos la rebasa, se detiene y mira le lugar a donde va, se queda horrorizada a ver que el lugar donde había ido era rumbo a su casa, siente aun mas terror a ver humo salir de aquel lugar.

-¡MAMA!-. Grita la niña.- ¡HERMANA!-. Se apresura a llegar.

Una vez que llega, ve una abulencia cerca de su casa y como dos cuerpos envueltos eran sacados de ahí para ser subidos a la abulencia, Aislim con horror se imagina que podría ser su hermana y madre, así que trata de acercarse pero no la dejan ya que aun no era seguro, entre lagrimas, la niña llama a su madre y su hermana, mientras entiende la mano a la abulencia que se llevaba ambos cuerpos calcinados. En ese momento ella siente una presencia oscura como la que le ataco, con temor busca entre las personas a el poseedor de esa oscuridad y ve entre la gente a un joven con mirada llena de odio, el terror la envuelve nuevamente y se oculta con un policía, aun así aquel ser aunque haya muchos testigos, se acerca a gran velocidad y hace volar los carros, matando a mucha gente, Aislim con temor mira a todos sufrir, una lagrima cae de su mejilla, la cual cae al piso, a hacer contacto, una aura comienza a rodear a la niña, el demonio se queda en shock al sentir esa potente cosmoenergia, así que sonríe porque al final se da cuenta de que ella es Atenea.

-Tenía mis dudas-. Sonríe.-Pero veo que no estaba equivocada-. Lanza un ataque contra la pequeña.

Antes que el ataque tocara a Aislim se oye dos gritos los cuales liberan un potente ataque contra el agresor, desintegrándolo en el acto, rápidamente van a donde estaba, al estar frente a ella ambos caballeros se arrodillan.

-Por fin la hemos encontrando, señorita Atenea-. Dice Shion mirando a la jovencita frente a él.-Me gustaría que nos acompañe de regreso al santuario donde estará a salvo-.

Aislim mira a ambos caballeros, para después ver toda la destrucción en la que quedo la zona, después la abulencia a lo lejos que se llevaba los cadáveres de su madre y de su hermana, una lagrima cae por sus ojos y con dolor en ellos, la pequeña vuelve a ver a ambos caballeros y con una sonrisa llena de dolor en su rostro.

-Está bien-. Dice secándose las lagrimas.-Ire con ustedes-.

Felices de oír la respuesta de Aislim, ambos caballeros toma de la mano cada quien a la niña, Shion usa teletrasporacion, una luz los envueltos y apareciendo así en el santuario. Después con su cosmos, la a todos los santos el aviso que habían encontrando a Atenea en México y ya la había hecho regresar con ellos. Los caballeros al sentir el cosmos y recibir el mensaje, usando la velocidad de la luz, se reúnen todos en el santuario, rápidamente cada uno pasa por las doce casas para reunirse en el salón de patriarca, ahí frente a todos vistiendo un uniforme de primara, una falda de cuadritos rojos y una camisita blanca, con zapatos negros y calcetas hasta la rodilla blancas se encontraba la pequeña, al instante con solo verla, todos se dan cuenta que ella es Atenea. Unas mujeres del santuario, se llevan a Aislim una vez que esta conoce los caballeros, la llevan a descansar a sus aposentos, el patriarca las sigue y toma el báculo: _Nike_ para así entregársela a la pequeña por que de ahora en adelante, ante todo el santuario dejaría de llamarse **Aislim Valentine **para así pasar a ser solo Atenea: Diosa de la guerra justa. Pero ahí no acaba la historia, con la llegada de la diosa al santuario, los enemigos están por despertar, con la muerte de Hades por su antecesora, un nuevo enemigo nace de los sentimientos oscuros de las personas, y dando origen así, al Ángel Del Los Siete Pecados seguido por sus siente servidoras o ángeles oscuras que representa cada uno de los pecados capitales. La batalla estaba apenas por iniciar…una Batalla que posiblemente derramara mucha sangre y se llevara consigo muchas **vidas** y en la cual el destino de la tierra estará nuevamente en _juego_.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: **__Siento mucho lo corto del fic, pero aquí lo importante era encontrar a la diosa, así que no tenía muchas ideas por que no había estando en la p.c., lo siento mucho por dejarlos esperando pero para los próximos capítulos habrá muchas más acción, nos vemos pronto._


End file.
